


A Word a Day

by WorriedWarrior_Izzy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lowkey anti-emma swan, rumbaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorriedWarrior_Izzy/pseuds/WorriedWarrior_Izzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Our son learned a new word today. Rumbaby fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Word a Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no clue if the Rumbaby has a confirmed gender yet( didn't have time to watch the ep yet), but assuming it’s a boy this little scene spawned in my head.

“Our son learned a new word today,” Rumplestiltskin said as he put Graham in the playpen beside the counter.

Belle looked over from the doorway she had just appeared in. “Oh?”

“Yes. Emma dropped by with a proposal for  a deal. Something about utmost urgency, magic involved, help, help.”

“Did Graham call her Dearie, poopo or some variation of the later?” Belle’s brows rose in hopefulness, making Rumplestiltskin laugh.

“No, he didn’t, although that would’ve been priceless as well.” He turned towards their son and leaned forward to ruffle his hair. “Graham, tell Mommy what you told Emma earlier.”

The  little boy looked between them, as if to ask if Belle were sure he should say it. 

“Tell Mommy, she’ll like it as much as Papa. Promise”

Graham smiled his endearing little smile and looked up at Belle with blue eyes.

“Idiot.”


End file.
